The Perfection of Rejection
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie and Kemp had always been best friends since birth but it is ruined by the love they have for each other. Its graduation day and they reflect on their past. "Rejection kills." and for Kemp it killed his ego. When I love you becomes too late. R&R.


**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

**I don't know why I am having such a Kempsie addiction right now but I am and I am in love with Kempsie. I hope you all love this because I literally wrote this as a note on my phone like two months ago and finally have decided to post it on here. This is a one-shot but I might make it a two-shot if ya'll don't like the ending because I am iffy on it.**

Xoxo,

Haley

* * *

><p>Massie Block and Kemp Hurley have always had each other's back ever since they learned how to walk. They have been inseparable since birth and now as the high school seniors are being forced to learn how to be a part for the first time ever in their lives. Coming next fall they will have their first day of school once again but they will not be with each other as they embark on their new journeys. This is the part of life where it is time to learn how to become independent is mandatory but being brave is a choice. This is the time when growing up becomes hard.<p>

"I don't want to grow up Kemp." Massie confessed to her long time best friend. She is not ready to leave her comfort place behind. Can't they just go back in time to when they were still in kindergarten? Life was so simple and easy then.

"Neither do I but we don't have much of a choice." Kemp said honestly as he studied all of their classmates in their caps and gowns. This is reality and the reality is that life speeds by.

"We could always just skip." Massie said assertive because this is too surreal. They shouldn't be here it is too soon, they are not ready to live their own lives yet. It feels as if yesterday they were in the seventh grade and now they are all of sudden graduating.

"Massie this is not like skipping a class or school," Kemp paused to reach for Massie's hands like he has done so much in the past. He was her rock during the toughest times especially when Derrick Harrington called her immature and broke up with her; he stayed with her the whole entire night as she cried herself asleep. "We have to do this, we have to be brave."

"I know but I don't want to lose you because without you, I am nothing." Massie said honestly because she has no idea what she would do without Kemp by her side. He was there for her when she needed him the most and now he is about to leave her for the first time ever.

**Flashback:**

_"Massie stop your moping, he doesn't deserve your attention." Kemp said rather harshly but he was only doing it for the sake of her. He has never seen her so vulnerable his whole entire life and it is all because that stupid guy named Derrick Harrington thought it was fun to break up with her in front of everyone and call her immature. _

_"Kemp, you don't get it. I loved him, okay? And if I had known that he thought I was cheating on him than I would have never finished Skye's stupid little game." Massie said as she sat up on her bed; wishing that Kemp would understand for once. Kemp never liked Derrick and Massie never knew why. _

_"I understand better than anyone else how you feel because I had to sit and watch that jerk humiliate the girl that I love right in front of me," Kemp paused and reached for Massie's right hand because this is how he showed her that he is being serious with her. "And you want to know what the crappy part is? She is in love with someone else and she doesn't even know that I love her." It felt good to relieve the weight he had on his shoulders of holding that in for so long. Kemp loved Massie since he was five years old and at first he thought it was just 'friend love' but once Massie started to date Derrick that is when he discovered his true feelings for her were so much more than just 'friend love'. _

_"Kemp, I love you too." Massie said grinning from ear to ear, but deep down Kemp knew that she didn't understand what he meant. To Massie all they would ever be is just friends but to Kemp he wanted so much more than that. _

_"I have to go." Kemp said as he dropped her hand and ran out of her house. Rejection is the worst thing that has ever been invented. Rejection kills your ego and to Kemp Hurley his ego is just as important to him as shopping is to Massie Block. The only love Massie has for him is 'friend love' and 'friend love' just won't cut it for Kemp._

_End of Flashback:_

"I will always be with you no matter what." Kemp said and you know it is the truth because he was there for you no matter what time of day or what occasion. He suffered with you when you dated all the wrong people trying to get over Derrick but none of them were good enough. He was there when you got your acceptation letter to Brown. He was there when Bean passed away.

"Thanks Kemp it means a lot to me and I am sorry for not knowing your true feelings before it was too late." Massie said as she thought back onto when she had finally come to the realization of what Kemp had meant that day.

_Flashback:_

_Massie Block is determined to find Kemp Hurley and shake some sense into his thick skull. How could he possibly not tell her? Well he did tell her but he didn't correct her when she was being stupid of what he meant. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell that I was being stupid?" Massie Block asked as she shook Kemp Hurley in front of the sea of girls that flocked around him. The flock of girls ran off in different directions terrified of the crazy queen bee. _

_"Calm down and tell me what the hell you are talking about before you shake me again." Kemp said as he put a firm grip on Massie's shoulders which held her in place. Once she relaxed a bit he let go of her shoulders and waited for her explain. _

_"How could you go about the last two years and not set me straight that you are in love with me? I mean it finally dawned on me today, what would you have done if I didn't realize it until I was married to some other guy?" Massie asked enraged with her best friend. She has watched so many movies about best friends falling for one another and yet she couldn't figure it out until now._

_"Massie, I didn't want you to reject me again so I didn't tell you. If you would have married a guy without knowing I would have been fine because I have moved on, I don't love you like that anymore." Kemp said rather coldly and walked off to find some dumb blond to spend his Friday night with. _

_Massie stood there frozen with what Kemp had just said; he didn't want her. Massie was a little too late and now she is the one who has been rejected. It was the ending of a beginning that would never be ventured down; a path that could have been full of real love._

_End of Flashback:_

"Now let's rule this school for one more night." Kemp said with so much enthusiasm it frightened Massie because he shouldn't be this excited. Since the day Kemp had rejected Massie it soiled their friendship and it took them more than two years to get back to how they were before everything. However now everything is different between them. For starters they don't hang out as much as they used to and they don't talk about their love lives with each other.

"Now that is why you are my best friend." Massie said simply as she walked behind the other seniors as they headed towards the gym. This is the last time that they will high schoolers and the last time that they will be together.

Massie Block has always been in love with Kemp Hurley because of his bravery. Every other friend that she has is scared to be blatantly honest with her, but not Kemp. He will always till her the truth and that is what Massie Jillian Block loves about her best friend.

* * *

><p>Review if you want to:)<p> 


End file.
